


Jungkook x reader || Happy family

by Horror21



Category: Jungkookxreader - Fandom, Yoongibrother, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horror21/pseuds/Horror21
Summary: You're Min Yoongi (SUGA'S) younger sister. You have a little girl named Lydia. You have no communications with your ex boyfriend. You start getting close with someone....the youngest of the group of course.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry!! I'm horrible at summaries! I hope you like the first chapter. Leave the reviews in the comments section! THANKS!!! Fighting~

Y/N POV   
“Y/N!” My mom called. I stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. She was sitting at the table, “Lydia won’t eat.” I smiled and walked over to Lydia, who was in her high chair. “Hey Lyd. What’s wrong?” I said, picking her up. She just kicked and screamed. I looked at mom, “I think its time for a nap.” My mom nodded, “Are you taking her home?” I nodded, “Yeah. I have to go check on Stormy and I need to get dinner started.” My mom smiled, “Alright. Well Yoongi called earlier. He said they’re on their way home. I don’t know if he’s gonna stop by your house.” I smiled, “If he doesn’t we’ll come by in the morning. Bye mom.” She walked me to the door, “Bye. Be safe.” I walked to the car and opened the door. I put Lydia in her car seat. I then walked around the car and got in the driver’s seat. I turned on the car and drove to my house. I got Lydia out and walked inside. I closed the door and took Lydia to her room. I quickly put her into her pajamas. I smiled, “Night Lydia.” I laid her in her crib and turned out the light. I walked out her room and walked downstairs. I fixed myself a sandwich and ate it. After I finished, I cleaned the dishes. I sat on the couch and watched TV. My house phone started ringing. I got up and answered it, “Hello?” “Hey Y/N.” My mom said. “Hey Omma. What’s up?” My mom replied, “Your brother and the guys are here. Did you want to come over?” I told her, “No. I just put Lydia to bed. I’ll see them in the morning. I’m about to jump in the shower and then go to bed.” “Alright. Love you bye.” She hung up. I put the phone down and walked to the bathroom. I took a shower and finally got to bed. 

 

-NEXT DAY-  
I woke up and started getting dressed. About 10 minutes, after I started getting dressed, I heard Lydia wake up. I walked to her room and opened the door. She was standing up in her crib, crying. I walked over to her and picked her, “Morning baby. Come on. Let’s go get ready.” I took her to my room and put her in some other clothes on her. I finished getting ready and changed into my outfit and then I took Lydia downstairs. I set her in her play pen and walked to the kitchen. I fixed her a bottle and grabbed her baby bag. “Ready to go to Grandma’s house?” I asked her. I picked her and walked outside. After I got her into her car seat, I drove back to my mom’s house. There was a van in her driveway. I guessed it was BTS’. I haven’t seen my brother (Yoongi) for 1 year. He hasn’t seen Lydia yet. All he knows is she’s a girl and her name is Lydia. I parked the car and got Lydia and her bag. I walked inside mom’s house and said, “Mom? We’re here.” Mom poked her head out the living room and smiled, “Y/N! Come in come in!” I smiled and walked into the living room. BTS and PD-Min were sitting in the living room. Yoongi looked up at me, “Y/N?!” I smiled, “Hey big bro!” He stood up and hugged me. He leaned back and pointed at Lydia, “Is this Lydia?” I smiled and nodded, “The one and only.” He took Lydia and held her, “She’s so pretty!” I nodded, “And loud.” He laughed, “Oh! Guys this is my little sister, Y/N. This is also my niece, Lydia.” Everyone smiled, “Hi!” I grinned, “Hello. I’m Y/N.” V walked over to Yoongi, “Can I hold her?” Yoongi looked at him, “You drop her, you’re dead.” V took Lydia and held her, “She’s adorable. How old is she?” I smiled, “6 months.” Jungkook stood beside V, “How old are you?” I replied, “19.” They all looked at me, “With a kid?” I nodded, “Teen pregnancy.” Jimin spoke up, “Who’s the dad?” I sighed, “He left when he found out about Lydia.” Jin laughed, “Is he still alive?” I grinned, “Yeah.” Namjoon spoke up, “I’m surprised Yoongi didn’t murder him.” I agreed, “Same here...Although he didn’t know until it was like 8 months later.” Jhope looked at me, “What?” I nodded, “I didn’t tell him I was pregnant until I was almost 8 month along.” Yoongi sighed, “Why? I don’t know.” I looked at him, “I didn’t want you to be disappointed in me. I was 18 when I had her.” Yoongi hugged me, “I could never be disappointed in you. I was upset but I wasn’t disappointed.” I smiled and hugged him back, “Thanks Yoongi.” He leaned back, “Now, We have to catch up. Tell me what’s been going on.” I sighed, “Yoongi, I wish I could catch up right now but I have an interview with a restaurant.” I handed Lydia’s bag to my mom and went to walk out. Yoongi grabbed my hand, “I thought you had a job.” I sighed, “Its not enough to cover the bills, gas, food, and whatever else I need so I can have enough.” Yoongi frowned, “Why didn’t you tell me? I’ll lend you money.” I smiled, “Thanks Yoongi, but I really don’t want to beg for money. I have to go.” I hugged him and walked out the house. I got in the car and started it up. Before I backed out the driveway, I got out the car and ran inside. Everyone jumped when I ran in. I grabbed Lydia and hugged her, “Bye baby. I love you.” I smiled and handed her to Yoongi, “Sorry, I had to tell her bye.” They all smiled and I finally left the house. I drove to the restaurant and walked inside. A female walked over to me and bowed, “Welcome to Pierre Gagnaire à Séoul. How many?” I smiled, “I’m here to interview for the new position.” The female smiled, “Oh! Follow me!” I followed her into the back and sat at a table. 5 minutes later, someone came out and interviewed me. I finished up an hour later and walked into the parking lot. I got in my car and sighed, “Jeez...I’m ready to get home and see my baby.” I drove to my mom’s house and walked inside. I walked into the living room. Yoongi and Lydia were asleep on the floor. I smiled, “So cute.” I walked into the kitchen. Mom, Jungkook, and Jimin were sitting at the table. Mom looked up at me, “Hey! How’d the interview go?” I sighed, “Horrible.” Mom frowned, “I’m sorry honey...You’ll find something.” I sighed and sat beside Jungkook. He patted my back, “Sorry Y/N.” I sighed, “Its fine. I’ll find something.” We heard something moving in the living room and the Yoongi walked into the kitchen. He stretched and looked at me, “How was the interview.” I groaned, “Horrible!” I stood up, “I think I’m just gonna take Lydia and we’re gonna go home.” I went to walk past Yoongi, but he grabbed my hand, “No you’re not. Come on. We’re gonna find you a job. PD-Min! I need to talk to you.” He took me into the living room where PD-Min had been sitting. We sat down. “PD-Min, Can my little sister interview for a job? She really needs one so she can have money to stay financially stable.” Yoongi said. I looked at PD-Min. He smiled, “I’d have to interview her first but if she passes, then I don’t see a problem.” I smiled, “Great!” PD-Min dug out his computer, “Alright...i’m gonna interview you and then I’ll send it back to the CEO and then I can get back to you in about a week.” I nodded. PD-Min started interviewing me. 30 minutes later, we finished. Yoongi had walked into the kitchen to help feed Lydia. I walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. “How’d it go?” Jungkook asked. I shrugged, “Ok.” PD-Min walked into the kitchen, “I just sent it to the CEO and he’ll get back to me shortly.” I nodded, “What time is it?” Mom looked at the clock, “Almost 5.” I sighed, “We need to get home. I’ll come back by in the morning.” Yoongi grabbed my arm, “Do you have to go?” I frowned, “Yeah.” Yoongi sighed, “Can’t you stay?” I shook my head, “No...I have to get Lydia to bed. I’m sorry…” Yoongi hugged me, “I wish you didn’t have to go.” I hugged him back, “Me too.” I leaned back, “I’ll see you guys in the morning. Remember omma, we’re leaving at 11.” Yoongi looked at mom, “Where are you going?” Mom replied, “We’re supposed to go meet the lawyer.” Yoongi looked confused, “Why?” I answered, “Lydia’s father won’t pay child support.” Yoongi frowned, “That sucks. I’m going with you. Are you going to see him tomorrow?” I shook my head, “No, but if he doesn’t pay by next week, I’m taking him to court.” Yoongi nodded, “Then I can kill him.” I smiled, “No because I don’t have the money to bail you out.” Yoongi laughed, “Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow.” I smiled and got Lydia and her bag. We got into the car and I drove home. I gave Lydia a bath and then put her to sleep. I fixed dinner. It was now 7 o’clock. I ate and watched TV until 9. I checked on Lydia and took a shower. Then I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day that you finally see Oliver again. What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Remember to leave a comment!! Fighting~

-MORNING-  
I got up and got ready. Then I got Lydia ready and fed her breakfast. I got everything together and got in the car. I drove us to mom’s house. I walked inside. Mom and Yoongi were in the kitchen while the rest were in the living room. I walked into the living room and smiled, “Morning guys!” They all looked up, “Morning!” I looked at Jungkook, “Hey, will you hold Lydia for a minute? I gotta go ask mom something.” Jungkook took Lydia and I walked inside the kitchen. Mom and Yoongi were sitting at the table. I hugged both of them, “Hey. Yall ready?” They nodded. We walked back into the living room. I smiled, “Do you think you guys can watch Lydia for a bit until we get back?” Jimin nodded, “Sure!” I smiled, “Great! She needs a bottle every hour, change her whenever she smells, burp her after she has a bottle, and she needs to take a nap at 1. Alright? Oh! If she starts crying, she usually doesn’t want to be held. Put her on the floor and let her roam around.” We were about to walk out the house when I turned and walked back into the living, “Oh! Don’t let her get into anything. I packed her toys. Oh yeah! And she-” Yoongi cut me off, “Are you coming?” I sighed, “Yeah...I’m coming.” We walked out the house and got in mom’s car. She drove us to the courthouse. We walked in and my lawyer, Bob, took us to a room. We sat down and he began talking, “So...Oliver doesn’t think he should pay child support because he hasn’t been in her life.” I rolled my eyes, “She’s still his baby.” Bob sighed, “I know...but in his eyes, he didn’t want a baby so he doesn’t have to pay you money. He said it’s your job to provide for her since she’s with you.” I growled, “Well he helped make her so he has to pay or we’re gonna have a problem.” Bob nodded, “I understand. Like the judge said, if he doesn’t pay in a week, take him to court. That’s really all I can say.” I sighed, “That doesn’t help. I don’t have enough money to get the things we need. I need to go get her more food and I don’t have any! He needs to pay child support. If we go to court, it’s going to be a month before I get the money. He needs to pay now. Is there any way we can get in touch with him?” Bob thought about it, “I could call and see if he wanted to meet.” I nodded, “Do that.” Bob walked out to call Oliver. I sighed, “I can’t believe him. What a d-” Yoongi cut me off, “Don’t say it.” I groaned, “I swear I’m gonna kill him.” Bob walked back in the room, “He said he’s willing to meet. He’ll be here in 10 minutes. Until, we need to go over what needs to be done when he gets here. We have to be civil and we have to be reasonable.” I nodded. 10 minutes later, he showed up. Oliver walked in the room. I glared at him. Oliver sat down, “Y/N, You’re looking well.” I rolled my eyes, “Cut the crap. Pay the child support.” Oliver sighed, “No. She’s not my daughter so I have nothing to pay for.” I growled, “Yet...if you were to take a DNA test, she would be yours.” Oliver shrugged, “Right now, she’s not my problem.’’ I jumped up, “She’s not a problem! You are! Be a man and pay for your child so she can grow up with her mother rather than a orphanage!” Yoongi grabbed my shoulder and pulled me down into my seat, “Calm down Y/N.” Oliver leaned on the table, “I didn’t ask for you to have her so I don’t have to do anything for her since I didn’t want her.” I replied, “Well you got her. Now I need the money or we’re going to court.” Oliver shrugged, “Then let’s go.” I growled, “You’re going to regret this.” Oliver smiled, “I don’t think I am. Well babe, I gotta go. Nice catching up with you. Give the kid my best regards! Nice to see you Yoongi and Ms. Min! See ya.” He went to walk out the room but Yoongi stopped him, “Yah! You’re not going to walk out on my sister again. She needs money and you’re going to give it to her or you’re going to need money for a hospital bill.” Oliver turned around, “Was that a threat?” Yoongi smiled, “Sure was.” Oliver walked over to Yoongi, who was now standing, “I’m a lot stronger than I used to be. You better watch who you talk to.” Yoongi stepped forwards, “Or what?” Oliver looked at him, “You don’t want to find out.” Yoongi shrugged, “Try me. I’m not scared of you. Now you pay my sister the money or I’m going to make you.” Yoongi looked serious. You could tell he wasn’t messing around. Oliver understood this and groaned, “Fine! I’ll pay the money!” I grinned. He walked over to his seat and sat down. Yoongi sat down and I smiled at him, “Good going.” Yoongi just smiled. Oliver filled out the paperwork and soon we were done. Bob nodded, “Alright, so in about a day, you’ll have the money you need. Just tell me when you need some more or if you’re falling short. I’ll contact Oliver and he’ll send some money.” I looked over the paperwork, “And if he refuses?” Bob shook his head, “No way he can. He’s already signed an agreement.” I smiled, “Alright. That’s good. I have to get home to Lydia but thank you so much! Have a nice night.” Bob smiled, “Bye.” We got the paperwork together and walked outside. I looked at my phone, “It’s 4 o’clock already?! I need to get home.” We hurried to the car and mom drove to the house. I got out and walked inside. When I walked into the house, everyone was sitting in the living room. “Where’s Lydia?” I said. They all pointed to a portable crib in the corner. I walked over to her. She was sleeping in the crib. I smiled, “Thank you guys for watching her. It means a lot to me.” I sat on the couch and sighed. Jungkook looked at me, “Did you get the money?”. “Yeah. After Yoongi nearly killed him.” I replied. Yoongi grinned, “I didn’t almost kill him. I just kindly suggested that it would be best if he gave you the money.” I nodded, “Yeah but your eyes told a different story.” Yoongi shrugged, “You have no proof.” I nodded, “momma, Am I right?” Mom  
smiled, “Yep.” We all laughed. I sighed,” I should be getting home.” Yoongi nodded, “Want me to take Lydia to the car?” I smiled, “Please.” Yoongi picked Lydia up and carried her outside to the car. I went to walk out the door but was stopped. I turned around and Jungkook was in front of me, “Hey...would you like to come with me for breakfast? You can bring Lydia.” I smiled, “Uh...sure! Should I come over here?” Jungkook smiled, “Yeah since I have no idea where you live.” I laughed, “Alright. See you later.” Jungkook waved. I walked out the house and got in the car. Yoongi walked inside. I drove home and put Lydia to bed. I ate after I took a shower and then went to bed.  
-MORNING-  
I got ready and then got Lydia ready. I got Lydia’s bag ready and we walked out to the car. I put her in her carseat and got in the car, “You ready to go get something to eat?” She started kicking her feet. I smiled and drove to my mom’s house. I got Lydia and walked inside. Jungkook was sitting on the couch beside Yoongi. Yoongi did not look happy. “What’s wrong Yoongi?” I asked. Yoongi pointed at me, “You’re going on a date! With one of my band members! A boy! On a date! You’re too young!” I rolled my eyes, “Yet I have a kid.” Yoongi jumped up, “Don’t bring her up! You’re not old enough to go on a date!” I smiled, “And what age would I be old enough?” Yoongi crossed his arms, “50.” I sighed, “Thanks…” Jungkook stood up, “I’m not going to do anything. We’re just gonna go eat.” Yoongi nodded, “Mhm. I got my eye on you!” Jungkook sighed, “I promise. You ready to go?” I nodded, “See you later Yoongi.” Yoongi hugged me and then we walked outside. I put Lydia in the car seat and got in the passenger’s seat. Jungkook got in the driver’s seat, “Alright...Nice car.” I smiled, “Thanks. Where are we going.” Jungkook shrugged, “A cafe I saw on the way up here.” I smiled, “Alrighty then.” Jungkook drove to the cafe and we got out. I held Lydia and we walked inside. We place our order and sat at an outside table. I put Lydia in the high chair and sat in front of Jungkook. Jungkook smiled, “So...how was your night?” I shrugged, “Alright. Lydia just finished teething so I can finally get some sleep.” Jungkook laughed, “She got any teeth?” I nodded, “2” I leaned over to Lydia and opened her mouth. She showed her 2 teeth. Jungkook grinned, “How cute.” I smiled, “Yeah...so...how was your night?” Jungkook replied, “Well, I had a good night. Except for your brother trying to murder me.” I sighed, “Sorry about that...He’s protective.” Jungkook laughed, “I can see.” I smiled, “Although I thought this was just breakfast...not a date.” Jungkook blushed, “Yeah...sorry...I should have told you. Would you have still said yes?” I smiled, “Yeah I would have.” Jungkook grinned, “Really?” I nodded, “Yeah.” Jungkook smiled to himself and looked at the table. I smiled at Lydia. The waitress walked out and gave us our food. I fed Lydia her baby food. After she was done, I started eating my breakfast. Jungkook and I were talking and getting to know each other more. Jungkook and I were eating when we heard Lydia trying to say something. We both looked at her. “Is she trying to talk?!” I asked Jungkook. He looked at her, “I think she is…” I grinned and leaned over to her, “Come on baby. You can do it!” Finally, Lydia spoke her first words. She grinned at me, “Momma.” I squealed and clapped my hands, “She said her first words!” Jungkook smiled, “Yay!” I looked at Lydia, “You talked...My baby’s growing up.” Jungkook held her fingers in his hand and smiled at her. I sighed and looked down at the table. Jungkook slowly looked at me, “What’s wrong?” I sighed and looked up at him, “She’s growing up without a father figure...It breaks my heart to know that she’s not going to have a dad while she’s growing up. Oliver isn’t a real father and it’s making her miss out on everything…” Jungkook grabbed my hand, “It’s not your fault…” I nodded, “I know but I feel like it is because she’s going to have to grow up, never knowing who her father is…” Jungkook sighed, “You’ll find a father figure for her...trust me.” I smiled, “Thanks Jungkook. We should be getting back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you enjoy my chapter?? Tell me in the comments!! Thanks! Fighting~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast Forward!! 4 months!! Alright is Lydia's 1st birthday!! YAY!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my crappy writing.

-4 months later (January)-  
I was walking around mom’s house, getting everything ready. Jungkook and Yoongi were putting our plates and cups. I walked over to them, “Alright...I think we have everything...Crap! The cake! One second…” I went to walk away but someone grabbed my arm. I looked at Jungkook. He smiled, “Calm down...I’ll go get the cake. You need to take a break.” I smiled and nodded. Jungkook walked into the living room. Jungkook and I have been talking but we aren’t officially dating. I sat the table and sighed, “My baby’s one…” Yoongi smiled, “Yeah...Hey but at least she kinda has a father figure. Even if I still don’t like it.” I grinned and stuck my tongue out at him. Yoongi laughed and continued to get the cups ready, “Have you heard from Oliver?” I sighed, “Yeah...he met me at the mall and gave me her present. He said he’s sorry for the way he acted towards her and he would like to at least meet her. So I invited him.” Yoongi scoffed, “Why now?” I raised my eyebrow, “I thought I told you...him and his new girlfriend are having a baby. He said he wants to be apart of Lydia’s life so she can have a new brother or sister and he can practice being a real dad. I told him about Jungkook... I also told him that I didn’t want him telling Lydia he was her dad…”  
Yoongi walked to the table, “Why?” I sighed, “Because she’s started calling Jungkook her dad...I don’t want to confuse her...she thinks that Jungkook is her dad. He’s basically been her father.” Yoongi nodded, “Are you ever going to tell her?” I nodded back, “Well yes, but when she’s old enough to understand…Oliver told me that they were going to move to Suwon in 2 months. So he’s not going to be here for very long but while he’s here, he wanted to see Lydia...I couldn’t tell him no.” Yoongi sighed, “Well...at least he won’t be here for very long. What did he say about Jungkook?” I replied, “He said he’s happy that Jungkook had been helping out and she has a father figure since he can’t be one to her.” Yoongi was quiet for a minute, “Huh...that’s...interesting.” I nodded, “Yeah it is.” Jungkook walked back in the kitchen, “Kadi said she’s bringing the cake over now. She had to get Justin ready.”   
I nodded, “Thank you.” Jungkook shrugged, “Anything for you and Lyds.” I grinned, “Lyds?” Jungkook nodded, “I gave her a nickname.” I laughed, “Wow… well the party is starting in 5 minutes, is everyone here?” Jungkook nodded, “Your mom took everyone to the back yard.” I stood up, “We should go out there.” Jungkook and Yoongi nodded, “Alright.” We walked outside and we joined the party. Kids were running around the backyard while parents stood around talking. I walked over to mom, “Hey where’s Lydia?” She looked around and then pointed, “Playing on the swings.” I looked at the swings. Lydia was swinging and playing with her friends. I smiled. Kadi walked in and Justin ran over to Lydia. I smiled and took the cake from Kadi and set it on the table. “Thank you so much!” I said to Kadi. Kadi and I became friends about 3 months ago, right after Jungkook and I started talking. We went out on a date and she was the waitress. Kadi smiled, “No problem. So how was your night?” I shrugged, “So so...I couldn’t get Lydia to bed. But she eventually fell asleep.”   
Kadi nodded, “Have you and Jungkook started dating?” I shook my head, “Nope we are still just talking.” Kadi scoffed, “And going on dates...which is basically dating.” I rolled my eyes, “Shut up...he hasn’t asked me yet.” Kadi raised her eyebrow, “Are you kidding? It’s clear that he likes you, so why hasn’t he asked you?” I shrugged, “The world may never know.” Kadi hugged me, “It’s alright. He’ll ask you.” I smiled, “Thank you Kadi.” Just then someone called my name. I turned around and saw Oliver and his new girlfriend. Kadi grabbed my arm, “Why is he here?” I sighed, “He wanted to come.” I walked over to Oliver, “Hey…” Oliver smiled and hugged me, “Hey how’ve you been?” I smiled back, “Good...thanks for asking.” Oliver nodded and motioned to his girlfriend, “This is Stella.” I smiled, “Hi Stella. I’m Y/N.” Stella smiled, “Hi. Nice house.” I smiled, “Thank you. Come and join the party.” We walked over to the rest of the party. I looked at Jungkook and motioned for him to come over. He walked over to us and smiled, “Hey. What is it?” I pointed at Oliver, “Jungkook, this is Oliver and his girlfriend, Stella. Oliver, this is my...uh...friend, Jungkook.” Jungkook raised his eyebrow slightly, “Well...nice to meet you Oliver and Stella.”   
Oliver smiled, “Same to you. I heard you’ve been really kind to Lydia and Y/N...thank you.” Jungkook just shrugged, “Of course.” Oliver looked at me, “Can I see her?” I smiled and nodded, “One second. Mom, will you go get Lydia?” Mom nodded and brought Lydia over to us. Lydia ran up and hugged my leg, “Hey Mommy!” I smiled, “Hey I want you to meet someone.” I pointed at Oliver, “This is Oliver.” Lydia smiled, “Hi Oliver.” Oliver smiled and sat in front of Lydia, “Hey...Happy birthday.” Stella sat down beside him and they both started talking to Lydia. I smiled and watched them. Jungkook leaned over and whispered in my ear, “A friend, huh?” I sighed, “I can’t call you my boyfriend so a friend is all I can say.” Jungkook put his arm around my waist, “Do you want to call me your boyfriend?” I shrugged, “Yes but that’s really not up to me.” Jungkook smiled, “Well I thought we already were dating.” I rolled my eyes, “Pabo...you have to officially ask.” Jungkook sighed, “Well will you?” I looked at him, “Will I what?” Jungkook tried not to laugh, “Be mine?”  
I raised my eyebrow, “I don’t know what that means Jungkook glared at me, “I’m about to kill you.” I grinned, “No you’re not.” He just simply leaned his head on my shoulder, “For real...Will you be my girlfriend?” I smiled, “Yeah.” He leaned up and pulled me into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back. “Eew…” Lydia said. We pulled apart and looked at her. She was covering her eyes. We both laughed and Jungkook hugged me tight. I smiled and hugged him back. He finally let me go and Kadi pulled me to the side, “I told you.” I rolled my eyes and grinned, “Shut up…” She grinned at me and then frowned. I followed where she was looking. Yoongi was walking towards Jungkook. I slowly walked over to Jungkook and grabbed his hand, hiding slightly behind him. Yoongi stood in front of Jungkook and said, “So...you kissed my baby sister.”   
Jungkook went silent. Yoongi nodded, “Are you two dating?” Jungkook and I nodded. Yoongi sighed, “Jungkook, I’m not going to kill you but I am going to warn you...if you hurt her, I’m going to kill you. If you do something and leave her, I’m going to kill you. If you hit or even think about hitting her, I’ll kill you. If you call her something offensive, I’ll kill you. If you just up and leave her and Lydia, I’ll kill you. If you hurt her and Lydia or even make one of them cry, I’m going to hunt you down and murder you…Got it?” Jungkook gulped and bowed, “I understand Hyung!” Yoongi pulled me over to him and said, “You see this?” He point at me. Jungkook nodded and Yoongi continued, “She’s precious and deserves to be treated like a queen. She never deserves anything but happiness. She’s hardworking and deserves to be able to take a break. She is not a maid or a servant. Don’t ever treat her like anything else! And you see that baby right there?” He pointed at Lydia. Lydia grinned. Yoongi smiled, “She’s amazing. Her life means everything to Y/N and me. Don’t you treat her wrongly. You need to treat her like your child. You’re the male figure in her life. She needs someone to look up to and that’s you. You need to be a great role model for her. I’m trusting you with both of them. Can I?”   
Jungkook nods, “Of course. I won’t treat them any other way.” I smiled. Yoongi slightly smiled, “Thank you.” He let me go and I hugged him, “Thank you Yoongi.” Yoongi hugged me back, “Anything for my little sister.” He let me go. Mom walked in the middle of us, “As beautiful and interesting it is to watch Yoongi threaten someone, it’s time for cake and presents.” We cut the cake and then Lydia opened her presents. 2 hours later, the party ended. Everyone left and now it was just me, mom, BTS, Lydia, and Oliver and Stella. We picked everything up and cleaned the house. We finished an hour later. We were sitting in the living room, watching Lydia play with her toys. I was sitting beside Jungkook. He had his arm around me and I was holding his hand while leaning on his shoulder. Jimin and Taehyung were sitting on the ground, playing with Lydia. Oliver stood up and sat beside me, “Hey...I think we’re about to head out. Stella’s tired and I need to get home. Thank you for letting us come. I really enjoyed seeing her.” I smiled, “No problem.”   
Lydia stood up, “Daddy...Look!” She carried one of her new toys over to Jungkook. Jungkook picked it up from her hands, “What is it?” Lydia smiled, “It’s a doll!” Jungkook laughed and picked Lydia up, “How old are you today?” Lydia grinned and help up 1 finger, “One!” Jungkook shook his head, “No you’re not.” Lydia nodded, “Am too.” They just argued back and forth. Oliver nodded, “She calls him dad?” I nodded, “He’s all she knows as a father.” Oliver slightly frowned, “Well we should be leaving.” I nodded and walked them to the door. Stella smiled and hugged me, “Thank you for inviting us. We had fun.” I hugged her back, “No problem. Have a safe trip back. Bye!” They walked out and I shut the door. I sighed and walked back into the living room. I sat back on the couch and layed down. Jungkook put Lydia down and leaned over me. He grinned, “What’s wrong?” I looked at him, “Nothing. Just tired.” Jungkook nodded, “You and Lydia should get home.” I sighed, “Nah we’re fine here.” Mom spoke up, “It might be a good idea, hun. Its 6:30 now. You need to get dinner ready and then getting Lydia in the bath.” I sighed, “Yeah.” Yoongi grinned, “After all, we are leaving for Seoul in 2 days.” I smiled. I’ve already decided that I was moving up to Seoul when they went back.  
I had been accepted to work at BIGHIT as a makeup and fashion helper. We live 2 hours away from Seoul so we might as well move. Mom however is staying here. Lydia and I have already rented an apartment close to where the boys are staying….the room right across in fact. I sat up, “Alright. You ready to go Lydia?” Lydia nodded. We told everyone bye and walked out to the car. We got in the car and I drove home. When we got home, Lydia and I ate. Then we got our baths and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it!! Thanks for reading!! FIGHTING~!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready to hit Seoul?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG Sorry I haven't been updating!! I've been so busy. Life is kinda hectic rn but of course you don't want to hear that right now so...start the story. 
> 
> ~Fighting~

-2 days later-  
I just finished packing. We got into the car and were about to leave. I had Stormy in the front seat and Lydia in the back. Lydia had gone back to sleep and so had most of the other guys. I had Jungkook and Yoongi riding with me. Jungkook was holding Stormy while Yoongi slept in the back seat. I yawned and slightly stretched. “You sure you don’t want me to drive?” Jungkook asked. We had a slight argument over who was going to drive. He said he didn’t want me driving if I was tired but I insisted. We drove for an hour and a half before I had to stop at a gas station. “I need to get gas and use the bathroom.” I said as we pulled into the gas station. I turned off the car and got out. Jungkook got out and walked over to me, “Here, you go to the bathroom and I’ll pump the gas.” I smiled and walked inside. I quickly used the bathroom and walked back outside. 

"Alright. All done. Do you want me to drive? We've got half an hour. I'm sure you're tired. I'll drive the rest of the way." Jungkook said, holding onto my hands. I smiled, "Oppa...I'll drive." Yoongi rolled down the window, "I thought you didn't like to be called 'Oppa'." I sighed and looked over at him, "Really?" Yoongi pointed at Lydia, "She needs her diaper changed." I sighed, "Fine." I got her out of the car and took her to the restroom. After I finished, I walked outside. I put Lydia back into her seat and got in the driver's seat. Before I could close to the door, Jungkook grabbed the door, "I told you I would drive." "But-" I started; however he cut me off, "Not buts. Now move." I crossed my arms, "You can't make me." Jungkook scoffed and nodded, "Alright." He picked me up and carried me to the passenger side. "Jungkook..." I laughed. He set me in the seat and buckled my seat belt, "Now stay." I laughed at him. He walked around the car and got in the driver's seat. He started the car and pulled out the gas station. I leaned my head against the window. About 2 minutes later, I fell asleep.

 

I woke up to someone calling my name. I opened my eyes and looked around. Jungkook was leaning against the open door, "Y/N? We're here." I got out the car and stretched. "Where's Lydia?" I asked. Jungkook grabbed my hand, "She's in the apartment. Yoongi and I unloaded the car. Come on." He lead me up to my new apartment. "Woah...its...nice..." I said. "Wait till you see the bedroom." Jungkook whispered in my ear. I looked up at him. He looked back at me, "What?" I smiled, "I think one kids is enough for right now." Jungkook laughed, "You never know. I could change your mind." I lightly hit his chest, "No." He laughed and hugged me. I sighed, "Alright. I gotta start unpacking what I have." Jungkook let go of me, "The truck should be here soon." I nodded, "Alright." I walked into the living room. Yoongi and Lydia were sitting in the floor, playing. I opened one of the boxes and started taking things out of it. I handed Lydia some of her toys, "Lyds go put these in your room please." Lydia stood up and grabbed the toys and walked down the hall. A minute later she came back and started messing with a box. "What are you doing, Lydia?" I asked her. She grinned up at me, "Helping." I smiled, "Alright then. Maybe you should ask Uncle Yoongi to help you open the box before you hurt yourself." 

She strolled over to Yoongi, "Uncle Yoongi?" Yoongi smiled at her, "Yes?" Lydia hugged him, "Will you help me open the box." Yoongi stood up and opened the box. He started handing her things out of it. About 20 minutes later, we were done unpacking the 3 boxes we had. Jungkook walked in with another box in his hand, "Trucks here." I went to walk out the apartment but Jungkook grabbed my arm, "The guys are helping unload it. You and Lydia can start unpacking. I'll help after we get all the furniture moved in. I nodded and took the box from him, "Lydia can you move the empty boxes to the other side of the room?" Lydia grabbed the boxes and pulled the over to the wall. I opened the box and Lydia and I started unpacking it. The movers helped bring in the furniture and PD-Min and RM helped put it all together in the proper rooms. About 2 hours later, the movers left. Now it was just unpacking boxes. "Guys thank you for all the help. I really appreciate it." I told BTS. "It was no problem." Jin smiled. "Alright we're going to go to our dorm. We'll stop by tomorrow and help with what's left." RM replied. "Thank you." I said. They each gave me and Lydia a hug as they walked out the door. "Are you coming Jungkook?" Jimin asked. Jungkook shook his head, "I'm gonna stay here tonight." I raised my eyebrow, "Shouldn't you ask?" Jungkook grinned at me, "Do I really have to?" I lightly smiled, "Shut up." Everyone laughed. "Bye then." The other members said. They closed the door as they left. 

"Alright love bug. Time for bed." I said to Lydia. She frowned, "But i'm not tried." I smiled, "Well I am. Bedtime." Jungkook picked her up and we walked to her room. Jungkook put her in her bed and she crawled under the covers. "Night mommy. Night daddy." Lydia said. "Night." We both said. We both gave her a kiss. Jungkook and I walked out the room and i turned off the light.

Jungkook and I walked to our bedroom. I changed into my pajamas and layed down. Jungkook changed and crawled into bed. I smiled, "This is nice." Jungkook nodded, "Yeah. Wanna know something?" I nodded, "What?" Jungkook moved closer to me, "I love you. So much." I grinned, "I love you too. A lot." He put his hand on my cheek and kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back. He pulled me closer and slightly hovered above me. 

The door opened and Jungkook jumped back. I sat up and looked at the door. Lydia was looking at us, "I can't sleep." I smiled and went to get out of the bed, but Jungkook grabbed my forearm, "I got it." I smiled and leaned back. Jungkook stood up and picked Lydia up, "Come on." He carried her out of the room. I layed down and looked up at the ceiling. I quietly laughed, "Wow..." A minute later, Jungkook came back into the room. He layed in the bed and sighed, "Oops." I laughed, "Oops is correct." Jungkook sighed. I leaned over to him and pecked his lips, "Night." Jungkook whined, "Really?" I tried not to smile, "What?" He groaned, "But...we weren't finished." I smiled, "You weren't but I am." I turned my back to him. He leaned over my arm, "Please?" I shook my head, "Not tonight." Jungkook sighed, "Fine...but you owe me." I smiled, "Mkay." He kissed my cheek and put his arm around me. I reached up and turned off the lamp. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this new chapter. I'll try to work on updating more often. Anyways I hope you liked it!! Leave a comment for ideas!! 
> 
> ~FIGHTING~

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to rate the book! Thanks! Fighting~


End file.
